


Dirty Little Whore

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Slurs, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, Weecest, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Do you write weecest? Could you write me a fic where Sam is in love with Dean, but Dean doesn't love him back, until one night Sam is jerking off and Dean finds him like this and is disgusted but he gives his brother what he wants, while calling him all kinds of names? Like whore and slut and stuff. (I DONT EVEN KNOW I HAD THE IDEA AND I CANT GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD HELP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Whore

When Sam told Dean that he loved him, Dean turned him away, saying that wasn’t how brothers ought to think of each other.

Sure, Sam was hurt by Dean’s rejection, but it didn’t stop his fantasies about Dean.

So, when Dean headed out one night, Sam started jacking off.

"Dean…god….Dean." Sam moaned, hips arching, fucking himself in his fist. "Shit…Dean."

He didn’t hear the door to the motel room open, caught up in the moment.

Dean watched Sam jerking off, moaning and panting his name, and he shook his head, disgusted by what he was seeing.

He shut the door carefully, and walked over.

"You really want me, Sammy?" Dean murmured. Sam’s eyes shot open and his mouth dropped, hand stilling, unsure of what to do.

Dean got on the bed with him, hand wrapping around Sam’s and he started helping Sam stroke his cock again.

"Like being a dirty little slut?" Dean asked, eyes glued to Sam’s. "Like to imagine that you’re my dirty little whore?"

Sam nodded, a strangled noise escaping his throat.

"God, Sam, you’re really a fucked up little kid. But you like being my fucked up kid, huh?"

"Yes…Dean."

"Just like jerking off, imagining it’s me being the one doin’ it. The one fucking that ass of yours."

"Yeah…."

"Such a slut, Sam." Dean said. "Are you willing to do whatever I ask of you?"

Sam nodded, watching Dean with big eyes, and an open mouth.

"Thought so, whore."

Sam whined, hips thrusting. Dean quickened the pace, and Sam came on himself.

Dean pulled back and went to the bathroom, washing up.

"Forgot my wallet." He said. "Clean yourself up Sam. I’ll have food when I get back."

"Got it." Sam said, watching Dean leave without glancing back.

He looked down, seeing the come on his stomach and chest, before he silently got up and left to the bathroom.


End file.
